Burnt X
by TheSilverTriforce
Summary: Creepypasta. Nothing more to say about it. I know this says .flow. I have no idea what that is. But the internet browser I'm on doesn't display Pokémon for some reason.


_**WARNING, THIS FILE CONTAINS DETAILS THAT CANNOT BE FORGOTTEN WHEN SEWN INTO THE DEPTHS OF YOUR MIND. Nah, just kidding guys. This is my second creepypasta! It's a Pokemon Pasta! Granted I made it as disturbing as humanely possible. On my level, anyways. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

So everyone I know is aware that I am an avid overachiever. Once I

start a game, I don't stop playing it 'til I get 100 percent  
completion.

The day of its release, I purchased a copy of Pokémon Y. I beat it  
with all Pokédex entries- all except Xerneas.

I immediately decided to get Pokémon X from my local GameStop. So I  
got in my car and drove to the GameStop.

I was disappointed with the results. There were no copies of the game  
on any of the shelves. I asked the clerk where I could go to find a  
copy, as my home didn't have internet availability for online  
shopping. He hesitated for a long moment before entering the back  
room. He was in there for a while, and during that time I heard a  
rather disturbing argument.

"Do you think this is safe to sell?"

"Hell no! That game is NOT to be touched!" a panicked voice replied.

"But she asked!"

"Fine, give it to her! But she's doomed if you do!"

I shuddered at the other person's final words. Doomed? What did he  
mean by doomed?

I recovered from my stupor and pulled out my wallet as the clerk came  
back with the game. "How much is it?"

Now, you're probably expecting him to tell me it's free or some cliché  
shit like that. Nope, I paid the normal price for it.

As I drove home, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was  
seriously wrong. But that uneasy feeling was soon forgotten as I  
started playing my new game.

Everything was normal once I started. The title screen was fine, as  
was the game selection screen. The game was new, so there wasn't an  
existing game file on it yet. Even the long talk with Professor  
Sycamore was normal. I named my character Rachel, which is my go-to  
name I use when I can't think of anything else.

Everything was WAY off from there. I didn't start off in my bedroom  
like I was supposed to. I woke up in a large and very empty cave. It  
had a much much more sinister atmosphere than your average cave.

I brought up the touch screen menu and went into my Trainer Profile.  
Everything was normal; no badges, normal starting money. I then  
checked out my Pokémon. I had nothing besides a level ten Riolu  
holding a Lucarionite, the stone it needs for Mega Evolution. Its moves  
were nonexistent, leaving it with just Struggle.

. . . Odd...

As I started walking around, I noticed that everything was silent,  
save for Rachel's echoing footsteps. I also noticed that Riolu's HP  
was going down, like he was poisoned. Last I checked, he had no status  
condition. And this generation doesn't sap a Pokémon's HP when  
walking around while poisoned.

Eventually, Riolu's health reduced to zero, and I was sent back to  
where I started. "Back to Square One..."

This time, Riolu was gone! Replaced by Snover holding its respective  
Mega stone, Abomasite.

Valerie was standing near the back of the cave. Her color pallet was  
different; dark grey instead of pink.

I walked up to her, and a textbox appeared.

"You're lost, too? You poor thing..."

A battle was then ensued. She sent out a level one hundred Yveltal. I  
cursed at the screen, knowing that I didn't stand a chance. I had no  
choice but to send out Snover. I inevitably lost after Yveltal  
destroyed my Snover with Oblivion Wing.

I was given the option of switching my Pokémon, which was odd on the  
account that I didn't even _have_ another. But sure enough, I did. It  
was a level twenty Mareep with Ampharite. But it, too, was destroyed  
by Yveltal.

I was kicked from the battle, and instead of blacking out, Valerie  
disappeared. And I was back where I started, but Mareep was replaced  
by Sandshrew. I opened the menu and looked at its summary, not sure if  
this Pokémon even belonged in this gen. Its nature was quiet and the  
only move it knew was Dig.

I decided to wait on that and closed the menu to look for a _natural_  
way out. I _hate _to cheat.

I explored the huge and empty cave, leaving no stone unturned...  
Figuratively. I came up with nothing. No way out. At that time  
Rachel's sprite started looking a bit depressed. I found that a little  
weird, because your character never made facial expressions outside of  
the Trainer PR videos.

Then suddenly, a textbox came up.

"Feel the burning despair..."

I started getting creeped out at that point, so I opened the Pokémon  
menu. Much to my surprise, it opened up the Trainer Profile instead.

Rachel looked... different... to say the least. Her brown hair looked  
disheveled, and her clothes were filthy. Like she had been in here for  
months on end.

I exited the Trainer Profile, and ended up in the Pokemon menu. Weird... I had Sandshrew use Dig to get us outta there.

I ended up... In my bedroom. But it was dark, the only light being a grey light leaking through the window. It was far from the warm and friendly darkness of the Santalune Forest.

This room was somehow more sinister than that cave I was stuck in before.

I checked my Pokémon once more. All four that I had before were there  
at once. But their nicknames were... unsettling.

"LEAVE," "BURN," "DEATH," "DESPAIR"

I quickly closed the menu and went to leave the room. But the door was  
gone. My way out was blocked once again.

I was starting to get frustrated. This game was hacked. I was so  
pissed at whatever creepy asshole made it.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I had Sandshrew use Dig again.

I ended up in the lobby at the Parfum Palace. As I walked forward, I was  
interrupted by my rival, Calem. Finally, a friendly face!

This happiness was soon crushed when he spoke, "Do you feel it yet?"  
Before walking away, obviously glitching, as he disappeared every  
other step.

I tried following after him, to no avail. My path was blocked by  
invisible walls in every direction except the one leading to the  
garden.

I continued on into the garden, and into the maze. However, I soon got  
lost, so I turned back, as any of you would probably have done. I had  
run out of curiosity and I wanted OUT. I never thought about turning  
the game off, though. My path out of the maze was blocked by one of  
the many statues inside the garden. So I was forced to continue  
farther into the maze.

Once I made it to the center of the maze, I was greeted by a  
disturbing sight. Xerneas was lounging on a large stone altar. Like, a  
SACREFICIAL altar. He seemed to be laying on the burnt corpses of  
different kinds of Pokémon, and I swear I saw the owner of the estate  
as well.

Xerneas wasn't like the legendary everyone came to know and love. His  
normally blue fur coat was matted and torn in places, revealing  
tender, pink skin. His beautiful horns were broken in places like he  
had rammed into a brick wall. He generally looked miserable.

Against my better judgement, I approached Xerneas in hopes of  
comforting him. As soon as I did, a textbox engaged.

"He left me."

"I've been lost for so long..."

"Now you shall take my place."

"FEEL THE BURNING DESPAIR!"

And a battle began. The music played during this was the Elite Four  
music, but it was a deeper tone. It was nice hearing something other  
than dead silence, Until Xerneas let out a piercing screech loud  
enough to wake the undead. Hopefully, this game wouldn't generate THAT  
problem.

Xerneas used Curse to take down my Riolu before I could even give it a command.

"Play fair, you bastard!" I shouted at the screen.

Xerneas didn't like that one bit. He dragged out Snover and used  
Infestation. It absolutely obliterated him. I cursed loudly, feeling a  
sense of loss at the fainted-or dead-Pokémon.

Being halfway through the battle, a textbox appeared like it did with  
the Elite Four.

"Your Pokémon burned..."

"Are you ready to join them?"

Yes/No

I clicked no, as I had no idea what he meant by that, but just in case...

"FEEL THE BURNING DESPAIR!"

"Xerneas used Pain Split!"

Rachel's back sprite doubled over, letting out a very realistic scream  
of agony. I winced and shrunk back away from my 3DS as she fell to the  
ground and the battle ended.

Rachel lay on the ground, not moving, and Xerneas picked her up with  
his horns, placing her amongst her dead Pokémon and people on the altar. Then the  
screen went black and for a brief moment, the screen read,

"Do you feel it now?"

Before the game turned off, erasing the save.


End file.
